A Grim Tales Story
by Error Zai
Summary: Things are going well for Junior. at least up until Minnie gets angry. (sorry i suck at summaries, just read if you want to) Rated M just in case


**Ok before you read this, please know, MiniMandy will talk like a normal person so please don't kill me. I'm really sorry about it, but I can't write like that. Also, Minnie, Junior, and Mimi are all teens. One last thing, I do not condone incest, but because this part of the original story, it will be in this chapter at the very least.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy" or "Grim Tales" or any other show, game, or comic that appear in this Fic. All those rights go to their respective owners**

 **So, without further ado let's begin, shall we?(FYI Junior will be in his human form most of the fic)**

Junior was walking down the hall of the castle. He'd had a perfect day so far, and was about to get some food for Mimi, before going to bed. He was on his way to the kitchen when he saw Minnie. She looked angry. "whoa, she looks pissed. Maybe she's having a bad day or something" Junior thought. Then he bumped into her. For a moment, he felt weightless then, he crashed to the ground. Without thinking Junior shouted, "Ow! Minnie what the hell!?". She just ignored him and kept walking. " _ **What's her problem?**_ " Gal asked. " I don't know, I was just walking down the hall and then bumped into her and then she. . . I don't even know what she did to me." Junior explained." I think I should talk to her," Junior decided. " _**Your funeral**_ ," the demon commented. "Shut up." Junior said back. As he walked to Minnie's room, he tried to remember if he had done anything to Minnie recently.

He hadn't talked to her much, he had been too busy taking care of Mimi, training to use his powers, and when he had talked to her she hadn't been angry, she had just been how she always is, sweet, caring, just. . . herself. When he reached Minnie's room he felt nervous. " why am I nervous, she's my sister, it's not like she's going to hurt me or something," He said to himself. He knocked on the door. When Minnie didn't answer, he knocked again. This time he heard her walk toward the door. "who is it?" She asked. " your brother. Y'know the one you assaulted in the hallway earlier," Junior replied. It was a long moment before she spoke again. "I apologize, brother," she said at last. Then she moved away from the door. " hey I'm not done talking to you!" Junior shouted at the door. Minnie didn't come back to the door. Junior tried to open the door, only to find it locked. _" Of course it is, why wouldn't it be,"_ He thought. "Gal, key please," he said to the symbiote. " _**on it**_." Nergal replied. Junior put his finger to the lock on the door. A small tentacle sprouted from it. The tentacle shaped itself into a key. Junior unlocked the door and stepped inside. _" Thanks, Gal,"_ he thought. Minnie was sitting on her bed. Junior came and sat by her. " hey, what's wrong?" Junior asked, looking concerned. " there's nothing wrong, brother," Minnie replied. " Are you sure that's the answer you want to go with?" Junior inquired. Minnie sighed, "How is your amputated **PET**?" She said the word 'pet' like she wanted to say something worse. Junior realized what had angered Minnie. Anger started to rise in his stomach. Junior urged himself to calm down. Nergal, on the other hand was past the point of calming down. _ **" she attacked us for that bulls#$t!?".**_ " _Gal calm down,"_ Junior urged the symbiote." _**Why should I? She attacked us out of**_ _**jealousy**_ ," the demon argued. **"She has a name y'know,".** Junior's voice had deepened to a demonic tone.

" Getting a bit defensive, aren't we?" Minnie asked innocently. **"What is your problem with her, Minnie?!"** Junior shouted at her. He struggled to hold back Nergal. "Nothing," she replied, " just the fact that she is HIM'S Daughter, and your sympathy for her would be considered odd, you could even guess that your leniency for her would be a sign of weakness," she stated matter-of-factly. _ **" I'm gonna kick her a$$,"**_ Gal said, struggling to get past Junior's mental barrier. **"Helping your friends doesn't make you weak. If anything, it makes you stronger, because they will help you in your time of need,"** Junior said, right before passing out from the strain of holding back the Nergal-Demon. _ **" Junior!"**_ He heard the demon shout in his head.The last thing he saw, was a worried Minnie looking down at him and his last thoughts before drifting into unconsciousness were, _" god damnit Gal, you should have calmed down."_

When he woke up the next morning, one of the two things he noticed was that he was back in his room. The other thing he noticed was that two people were in his bed. At first, he didn't react at all, due to just waking up. Then he started to panic. " _who's in my bed, why are they in my bed?!_ " He thought frantically. Then he noticed that the people in his bed were Mimi and Minnie. Junior sighed internally. Them being in his bed was not uncommon. Minnie had bad dreams, so she would sleep with her brother. Mimi refused to take the blankets Junior provided and would sleep on the floor either next to or under Junior's bed. But occasionally she would get tired of sleeping on the floor and sleep on Junior's bed, once he was asleep. He was glad it was them, though he was still angry with Minnie. He got out of bed careful not to wake up the girls, especially Minnie. He went to the kitchen to grab some food for himself, and then remembered that he didn't feed Mimi. He grabbed some food for Mimi and went back to his room. When Junior got back to his room, only Mimi was awake. She looked at him hungrily. "Don't worry I brought you some food," Junior said. He fed her a Poptart. " Was Minnie worried about me?" Junior asked Mimi. She nodded. Then he asked, " Did she try to hurt you?". Mimi shook her head. " Good," Junior said, looking relieved. Then, he then looked at his sister's sleeping form. He walked over to the bed, and picked her up. " I'll be right back, okay Mimi?" She nodded. Junior then went to Minnie's room. He laid her in her bed, and was about to leave, when Junior heard his sister's voice, she sat up on her bed. " I'm sorry," she said quietly. Junior kept walking. Tears welled up in her eyes. " I really am," she said. Junior looked back. His internal armor started to crumble. The tears started to spill down Minnie's cheek. the Reaper's armor dissolved completely. He sat next to Minnie and hugged her tightly. " I can't stay mad at you, Sis," he said into her shoulder. Minnie pulled his face to look at her. She then pressed her lips against his. For a moment, Junior just sat there. " What am I doing? This is wrong," he thought. He pushed himself away from Minnie." Minnie, this isn't right. I mean we're siblings for God's sake!" A hurt look spread across Minnie's. Junior didn't want to make his sister hurt, but it was the only way to keep her from this. " I'm sorry, but even for demons, we were raised human enough to know that this is wrong," The Reaper continued. " I know. But how do you just change the way you feel about someone!?" Minnie shouted. Junior turned around, and started towards the door. " I'm sorry Minnie. I'm sorry for the pain this causes you. I love you, but only as a sister, nothing more, nothing less," he said over his shoulder. He didn't look back, however, knowing if he did he would immediately crumble as he did before. He kept walking, despite the sound of Minnie crying behind him. He walked back to his room miserably. When he got to his room, he shut the door and locked it. Mimi looked at him from the corner she had been sitting in. She had a questioning look on her face. Junior ignored her, as he lay on his bed. He remembered the hurt look on Minnie's face. " _why do I cause her so much pain_?" he asked himself. Mimi came up beside him and nudged him. He turned away from her. Mimi climbed onto the bed next to Junior. She nudged him once more. He sat up. "come on, talk to me," Mimi thought. " what do you want, Mimi?" Junior asked dully. He turned to face her. Mimi did the only thing think of to cheer him up. She hugged him. Junior was shocked. Mimi never showed affection for anyone except Jeff. Mimi was about to pull away, when Junior hugged her back. " thank you," he said. Mimi nodded, blushing. " hey, are you okay?" Junior asked, noticing her blush. Mimi shook her head. " ok, if you say so," he said. " I know I just woke up, but I'm tired already," the young Reaper laughed. Mimi giggled at this. " Seriously though, I'm going back to bed," he stated. Junior got under the blanket, and got settled. He was about to fall asleep when he felt someone climb onto his bed. He looked to see Mimi sitting on his bed. " what's up?" he asked her. Instead of answering, she climbed under the blankets. " uhhh, o-okay then," Junior said. Mimi then cuddled up to the young Reaper's warmth. Junior felt himself blushing. he then put his arms around Mimi. When they woke up it was late at night. "huh. After the sleep i got last night, I figured I'd only sleep an hour or two," Junior thought. He looked down at Mimi, who was still sleeping. " I'm hoping things get better from here," he said to himself. But, he got the feeling that things were just getting started.

 **And so, ends this chapter. So, did you love it or hate it? This is the longest chapter I have ever written and it took literally forever. Leave a review if you liked it and if you didn't, well, too bad so sad, cause I'm going to keep writing even if you hate it. And for those of you that are mad because I'm not shipping Minnie and Junior, I'm sorry, 'cuz I'm not going to write that ship in this fic again, unless I get an overwhelming amount of reviews demanding it. Until next time, this is the Skelebone, signing off.**


End file.
